I'm here
by Lin148
Summary: Stiles/ My OC Adria Kebb and their love story. Takes place in season 1. Adria Kebb is new at beacon hills. Her mother had to move her away but she doesn't like to talk about it. She's convinced her life is over until she bumps into a boy in the hall. Maybe Beacon Hills isn't that bad. Join Adria as she learns to survive her new strange life in Beacon Hills. I only own Adira.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this. First day of my new school in beacon hills and I wake up late.

I jumped out of bed so fast my head started to spin. I brushed out my hair looking at myself in the mirror. My straight light brown hair fell down past my shoulders, my hazel eyes were heavy because I just awakened. I put on eyeliner and mascara and ran to get dressed. I slipped into my jeans and put on my purple flowered sweater that said "Forever Yours."

"My necklace…" I whispered. I ran back into my bathroom and picked it up off the side of the sink. It was my grandmother's necklace. She had this thing with little bee pins. Mine was silver with crystals decorating it. I put it around my neck and look at myself in the mirror.

"Happy thoughts" I told myself.

I brushed my teeth applied lip gloss and ran downstairs grabbing my keys off the counter before being stopped by my mom.

"Oh, no, no, no, Adria. It's your first day and I dragged you all the way across the country at the beginning of junior year at least let me drive you to school."

"Seriously? I can drive myself. I'm already late." I said about to walk past her but she moved to the side. She held out her hand with that look like _struggling-is-pointless_. I sighed and hander her the keys. She smiled. I pulled on my pair of light purple vans. My mother hummed as I followed her out the door.

We sat in silence for a while. I listened to the hum of the engine and my mind wondered places. My mom broke my train of thought when she said "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked back turning my head towards my mom. She was gripping the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white."

"I'm sorry for dragging you half way across the country. Away from your friends. When you're just starting your junior year. We just…We couldn't stay there any longer. Not w-"

"Mom I get it…Its fine." I told her putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked at my. Her blue eyes scanning my face. I faked a smile for her benefit. She smiled back turning her head back toward the road loosening her grip on the wheel.

We pulled in front of the school luckily because I didn't want to stay in that car any longer. "Love you." I said before grabbing my bag and climbing out of the car.

"Love you too!" She called after me.

I walked swiftly into the school and was about to turn into the bathroom before I cried my eyes out but of course I ran into someone. I walked back a few steps "sorry" I mumbled. Looking up I saw a handsome pale boy with big brown eyes. His hair was nicely. These cute little moles freckled his cheeks.

"No my bad." He said. "Are uh…are you new here?" I nodded, pulling my head down again. "Welcome to Beacon Hills." He said right before he walked off.

I rushed into the bathroom looking into the mirror. Suddenly I didn't feel like crying. Maybe beacon hills isn't that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter here…I'm having trouble with website so this takes place in season one. Sooo yeah cool.

* * *

I sat on the bench outside staring at my feet. I kept think of the boy I ran into. Why did he seem so familiar? Then it connected. His eyes. Those deep brown eyes. So round and full of life. They were just like hers…

"Eh-hem" Someone said next to me. I looked up to find myself looking into another pair of brown eyes. This time a girl. She had fair skin and brown curly hair. She pulled a tight smile. _She is trying to talk to you idiot_. Adria pulled a smile small back. _Way to go idiot_. That small voice said in the back of her mind nagged.

"So…" the girl said "Are you new here too?" Adria nodded a little, avoiding her gaze, starting to really hate brown eyes.

The girl held out her perfect hand "Allison Argent."

Adria slipped her hand into hers shanking it gently. "Adria Kebb." Allison smiled, pleased to get me talking.

"Pretty name, pretty girl…" Allison said "You a little shy? Don't worry I move a lot…it gets better, I promise."

I smiled "Before now I had never moved schools let alone all the way across the country" Allison smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but her phone rang. Relief fled over me. _Stupid._ That voice said. _Why so shy? Feeling threatened from some pretty girl Adria? Maybe if you didn't dress like-_

"Hello ladies!" A man's voice said "Welcome to Beacon Hills High! Here are your schedules! You both have the same first hour so if you would please." Allison and I got up and followed the man.

I tapped and my legs as we walked staring at the back of the man's dress pants as he lead us into a class room. At the clicking noise of the door all eyes turned to the two of us. I felt the need to leave the room immediately.

"Hello everyone! Sorry to interrupt the class but we have two new students today. This is Allison Argent and Adria Kebb. Please make them feel welcome."

I took a risky glance and saw him. I could spot his brown eyes from a mile away. I drew a deep breath and quick walked to the only other seat in the room. Back far corner, but being clumsy me I tripped falling on my face. The room erupted in laughter. Tears formed in my eyes as I picked myself up and almost threw myself into the chair putting my head down.

Sure feeling welcome in Beacon Hills.

I half paid attention to the syllabus but my mind really wondered off places, mostly insulting myself on making such a fool of myself. I was half way through the usual rant of how ugly I was when the bell rang. I got a few "don't trip" on my way out and I was going to head to the bathroom to cry in shame when someone caught my shoulder. It was Allison. She led me away and towards her locker presumably.

"I'm so stupid" I said. "I'm never going to live that down…"

Allison laughed a little "You'll be fine. It's the first day." She looked over my shoulder and smiled before looking back at me.

"What's with the googley eyes?" I asked quietly.

"Uh…nothing just some guy that I met in class. He's super cute." Allison said. "Was that sass?"

Before I could answer the prettiest girl I had ever seen walked up to us. She had red…no strawberry blonde hair, dressed like a model, perfect make, pretty…everything. "I LOVE that jacket." She said I opted out when I heard fashion. "And I absolutely love that necklace!" I looked up then immediately looked down her green eyes too intimidating.

"Thank you." I said "It was my grandmothers."

"Don't mind Adria" Allison covered for me. "She's a little shy."

"I'll fix that." The girl said "Lydia Martin."

I took a breath and looked up and took her hand. "Adria Kebb." I said mustering all my strength to speak clearly. Lydia smiled "You too are my new best friends." Then a boy came up and grabbed her from behind. "And this is Jackson." I drifted away from the conversation. Her eyes locked on that boy. Why is he everywhere?

She forced herself back in to the conversation to try and avoid being seen.

"Sorry I have family night on Friday…"Allison said. I could to tell it was a total lie.

"What about you Adria?"

"What about me?"

"Big party at my house on Friday? Everyone's going to be there."

"Uh…sorry. I'm not big on parties plus I have tons of unpacking to do." Which wasn't a total lie. She wasn't big on parties but she wasn't comfortable enough to unpack.

"That's a shame. At least come watch lacrosse practice after school."

"Lacrosse?"

"Unlike other school who are big on football here in Beacon hills we play lacrosse." Jackson said.

Allison made an 'o' shape with her mouth and I drifted off again. As Lydia begged for us to come and said something about team captain, and before I knew it I agreed to go.

It was going to be a long first day.


	3. Chapter 3

One word I would use to describe lacrosse would be horrifying. The game was absolute violence. We climbed into the stands when Allison seemed to catch someone's eye. She ducked her head smiling. I rolled my eyes. Allison and Lydia were chatting lightly when I saw that guy again. He was setting his stuff down when he looked up probably sensing someone looking at him. I was glad I didn't eat breakfast because I all would have came out when we made eye contact. His dark eyes somehow seem so warm. They looked at me with such question. For once in a long time I didn't feel like looking away. Our eyes held together. Only a loud whistle took our eyes away.

The practice started. The guy Allison seems to like a lot was in goal and a ball hit him in the face. I winced so did Allison. Lydia giggled with delight. The guy seemed to regain himself as the next guy in line took a shot. Scott seem to just flick his wrist and caught the ball. He seemed more surprised than anyone. The next few shots he seemed to get more flow and the less and less I paid attention.

At the end of practice everyone dispersed and we headed to our classes. The rest of the day was a bore and I seemed to fit in the regular flow.

After my last hour it seemed like the world was lifted off my shoulders. I forgot how stressful school was. But at least it kept me busy unlike in the summer where I was left to my dark depressing thoughts.

I called my mom what seemed like a thousand times but kept getting her voicemail. "I should've drove myself…" I mumbled. I heard mumbling behind me. I sucked in my anxiety and turned prepared to ask for a ride. That's when I realized how it was. It was those two. They said their goodbyes and split and the brown eyes, super curious looking boy headed towards me. All my confidence, the little I had of it, fell.

"Uh…Ehem…We uh keep bumping into each other huh…?" He said, reaching his hand up and scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" I said looking down at the ground. _Hey idiot_, that voice reminded me, _he saw you this morning when you fell on your face it can't get much worse._ I looked up in a sudden burst of confidence, and held out my hand. "Adria Kebb."

He looked at me and my hand then back at me, before a smirk formed on his face. He took my hand and shook it "Stiles Stilinski"

"You wouldn't happen to own a car would you?" I asked before I lost my ability to speak. "My mom dropped me off and now she won't pick up the phone…"

Stiles smiled. "Sure thing. You know how to get there?"

I laughed a little "Uh yeah I've lived here for about a month…it took a lot of getting lost but I know my way around."

Stiles smiled and lead me to his car. It was a beautiful blue jeep, old. I found myself drooling a little. "Awesome car."

"Haha…thanks. She's old but runs well…ish." Stiles said unlocking the doors and I climbed in. As I did on half of me was warning that this innocent looking guy could be an axe murder that ate girls like me in a cabin far in the woods, not that I have ever known a girl-eating-axe-murder, but I certainly knew from experience that looks can be deceiving.

But the other half of me found it so comfortable in his presence. Like he has been her friend forever, but they only had just met. I realized how I could be leading myself into something awful, but at the moment I didn't care.

I came to make a new life, that's what I plan to do. Starting with Stiles Stilinski.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home I immediately craved for my cinnamon stick tea. I said thank you to Stiles and told him I would see him tomorrow. He seemed a bit surprised but smiled and said "Totally. If I didn't see you tomorrow my life wouldn't be complete."

After that I went inside. Boxes were scattered about the small apartment that I live in with my mother, who obviously wasn't home because she had never answered any of my calls. I went to the kitchen and made myself some tea. I had just started into To Kill a Mockingbird for the 40th time when my phone rang. I thought it was my mother with an amazing excuse but it wasn't her. It was Allison.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You would never believe what just happened to me!" She practically screamed into the speaker.

I laughed a little, "This better be good I was in the middle of the best chapter of my favorite book…"

"Oh trust me it is. So I was driving when all of the sudden a dog jumps in front of my car and I hit it-"

"You hit a dog! How is this good?"

"Will you just listen? So I put the dog in my car and drove to the animal clinic and guess who works there?!"

"Who." I said unenthusiastically in the middle of reading the best part in the book. Atticus was in the middle of his speech to the jury trying to convince them not to believe the stereotypes that all blacks do wrong and that the Ewells are lying and Tom was an innocent man.

"That cute boy that is super good at lacrosse." Allison said giddily. "His name is Scott McCall and he's super sweet and he helped the dog. As I was leaving he asked me to that party and I'm going with him!

"That's great." I said flatly. Tom was convicted guilty of course but the fact that the jury sat on it so long gave a little hope. Of course in a few chapters Tom would be dead anyway.

"So…" Allison said ignoring my tone, "Since I got a date, and I'm going, you are to."

I set down my book and probably felt a little bit like Jem after Tom was named guilty. "You may have lied about family night but I didn't, I HATE parties."

"Adria…" Allison whined "Please! I mean what if this guy turns into a total jerk I need someone to fall back on! PLEASE!"

I sighed "Fine. I'll go, but I'll be sitting in the corner for the entire reading…"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU T. H. A. N. K. Y. O. U.! I LOVE YOU SEE YOU TOMORROW!" and with that she hung up.

I sighed, becoming suddenly not wanting to read and my tea was cold. I got up putting the cup in the sink and searched the fridge for food but found nothing that interested me. I went upstairs and saw the scariest thing.

My mom unpacked my room.

All my beautiful towers of boxes all unpacked my room all neat with my flute on its stand and music laid out, my easel stood next to it, with a fresh paint and my paint brushes all washed. The paint I picked out for my room sat by the door and my plain white bed sheet and comforter all made. Pictures hung up on the walls. The more I stood there the more I found the room comforting. I sat on the bed staring at the pictures that hung on the wall and smiled.

I brushed my teeth and put sweatpants and a t-shirt on before lying in bed. I looked one last time at this pictures on the wall. Instead of smiling tears filled my eyes. I turned off the lamp sitting by my bed and let the tears build up into a puddle on my pillow.

* * *

**Soo yeah! Um I just wanted to thank people for reading this! Like that's cool. Sorry this kind of adds a little bit of mystery to Adria…**

**So yup thanks for reading lovelies! Stay sweet!**


	5. Chapter 5

School was a total drag. I was a little excited about the game, though I have never been athletic I always liked watching sports, some of my best memories involve watching sports. There was not a sliver of excitement in me for the party though. Social interactions like these make me nauseous, especially when there's drinking and couples and all that crap. I was holding on to a prayer that Lydia would have a room with no one in it where I could read. I was rereading Mark Twains: the Celebrated Jumping Frog and other stories. I was on my favorite small story and was hoping that I could distract myself with it.

It was only past first hour and I dreaded leaving English because it was the best part of my day. I was off to rush to my next class to beat the hallway rush when Stiles caught up to me.

"Hey!" He said. He smiled and me His soft brown eyes had the smallest hint of curiosity. As much as I loved talking to Stiles I hated the crowded hall.

"What?" I said with a little too much annoyance. I almost winced at my own response. His eyes became sharp with worry.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale... Not-Not that you look bad its just-…" Stiles' rambling faded as the halls filled with more people a couple looked at me with strange looks. I scanned the crowds. I felt like I was collapsing from the inside-out. _No these stopped a long time ago…this wasn't supposed to happen again. _Then I saw her. Standing with her back to me he long blonde hair matted with blood. She started to turn when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Adria!" It was Stiles. Kept my eyes on her, feeling my breathing becoming rugged, She was half turned blood streaking down her face she spoke in a whisper but I could hear her loud and clear.

_This is your fault…You could've saved me…but you were too weak and stupid…_

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Adria its okay just breath. Deep breaths." This wasn't the constant pounding voice in my head. It was kinder gentler and soft. I looked to Stiles whose eyes were held steadily onto my face. I looked back towards the direction of her to see that she was gone. The hall was empty and the bell rang. I let out a sob and Stiles pulled me into his chest. "I'm here…it's alright." We stood there for a few minutes before I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I have really bad social issues. I can't stay in a crowd for a while." I lied but I really didn't want to talk about what was really wrong with me. I left that behind in my home town, but I guess it followed me here.

"It's okay. It gets better trust me." Stiles said nonchalantly I raised my eyebrows, Stiles' eyes widened when he realized what he said, before I could ask Stiles tried to cover up "So I guess you're not going to Lydia's party…"

"Actually I am…I have to face my fears, plus I promised Allison…"

"You don't have to go you know, you could tell her." Stiles suggested. I knew he was right but the one thing I hate more than parties is breaking promises.

"I'll be okay." I deiced that was the best answer I could give. Stiles let out a puff of air.

"Well I'll be there so if you need anything come and find me, yeah?" I looked at Stiles, his eyes looked like caramel. They gave me a look of not only kindness but understanding. I smiled and gave a small nod. Stiles nodded back.

"You should probably go to class. I'm going to head home." I said softly breaking the silence.

"Yeah okay…See you later?"

"You bet." I laughed a little "Save me a dance Stilinski?"

"Wouldn't miss it" He said. He turned heading to class. I winced a little realizing he had Harris.

~SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING~

Once I got home I noticed mom wasn't home again. I felt bad that she had to work so hard to keep us afloat. Though it was probably better so I wouldn't have to explain why I was home so early. I went up to my room. I laid down on my bed wanting to sleep but I couldn't.

I sat up looking at my room. I walked up to the pictures hung on my wall. I found one with her. I looked at her examining her pretty face. She had a beautiful jaw line with a longer nose, her olive tone skin seemed to glow. Her eyes seemed to have no real color. Even in a picture they moved like a kaleidoscope from blue to green to grey. Last was her perfect blonde hair, framing her face. It was so golden and silky I could still remember playing with it. I set the picture back on the wall and moved to the easel picking up my palate and brush I began to paint. I lost my self in it, like I often did when I painted. I kept painting until it was done. It looked almost exactly like the picture. The more I looked at it the more I hated it even though it was pretty good. I shoved my brush in the can of dark red and pulled it out slow, watching it drip. I let out a scream and whipped the brush around. Then I dropped the brush and palate realizing what I did. The deep red looked like a blood splatter on her face. The floor and wall around the canvas was splattered with the paint. I dropped to my knees and let out a sob before getting to my feet and kicking down the easel. I ran my hand against the wall of pictures letting them fall to the floor with a satisfying crash. Tears ran down my face but I stepped back looking at my work letting myself smile. I walked over the pile of broken glass and I picked up a shard turning it in my hands.

Good. The voice in my head encouraged me. I lifted my shirt running my fingers against the old scars. I found a good spot and ran the glass shard across my stomach feeling a sting I lifted my hand seeing that I drew blood. I stared at my hand for a long time.

Until I heard my mom pull in. I quickly shoved the broken pictures and as much glass as I could into my closet. I ran to my bathroom and patched myself up. Picked up the easel and hid the pictures. I wiped my eyes hopefully making myself look a little better. There wasn't much I could do about the paint stains besides move my rug and pray she didn't say anything.

I heard my mom head up the stairs, I rushed to my bed grabbed the nearest book and made it look like I was reading. My door opened. "How are you here already? You got out of school 5 minutes ago!"

"You probably won't like the answer. Let's just say I wanted to beat you and get here and get ready so I can help Allison get ready for her date…"

"You speeded didn't you" She questioned. I stuck out my tongue and smiled. I hoped she believed that I was happy. That internally I was suffering. She smiled back buying my trick for now at least.

"Is your friend coming over here?" She asked

"Yup. She's bringing a few of her thing but mostly borrowing from me." I answered turning back to my book.

"Well! I'll stay out of your way. I've got some paper work. Have a good time Adria."

"I will." I lied.


	6. Chapter 6

I had to hurry before Allison came to get ready. I did my best to get the red paint off my wall. When I was satisfied I went to my closet and threw away the glass that I shoved into my closet. I threw and extra blanket over the pictures. Then I went to the bathroom and fixed the makeshift bandage I threw on earlier. After that I fixed my eyeliner and hair and stared at my face in the mirror. What happened to me? I remembered when I used to smile, not just a fake smile but real, pure smile. I came here wanting a new life, where I could be happy and laugh, but my past followed me. Maybe things didn't get better.

"Whatever." I said.

I went to my closet and but on a white tank top to further block my injury and then pulled on an off white fuzzy sweater with leather pants a heaved a sigh. Every move I made felt heavy like my subconscious was trying to tell me not to go, but I didn't trust myself to stay alone.

The door bell rung breaking my thoughts and I ran down the stairs. Flinging open the door to see a very happy nervous Allison Argent.

"I'm freaking-wow you look gorgeous-out! I'm so nervous…"

"Thanks… and there is no reason for you to be nervous. I'm sure Scott is head over heels for you." I smiled gently, relaxing her a little. "Come on, let's go get you ready."

Allison followed me into my room. After what seemed like hours, we finally decided on a white blouse, a dark blue blazer, black pants and a pair of cute boots. I put on a pair of ankle boots with heels to add a little height, due to the fact that I'm 5'1''. Allison then drove herself home, promising to return the pants and blouse later, so Scott could pick her up.

I typed in Lydia's address to my phone an drove there singing Cardiac Arrest by the Bad Suns to distract myself from dwelling on my thoughts. Maybe instead of reading I should drink. I've never drank before but from what I've heard it's good stress relief. That's just what I need.

Sighing as I pulled up to Lydia's I left my book in the car.

I hate alcohol. I took one sip of the stuff an almost barfed. I understand why my mom hates it. Just as I was about to throw it away, desperation took over and I chugged the thing. A tingling sensation buzzed in my head. Who ever said being high is good lied. It was awful. _Let's not do that again. _I thought throwing the cup away.

I glanced around the scene. Jackson and Lydia were making out in the corner. People were dancing, socializing. Allison and Scott looked like they were having a good time. I was happy for my friend. I kept looking for Stiles but didn't see him around. So I just sat at the far end of the house watching everything go down. The buzzing in my head died down and my thoughts started to surface again. I was thinking about how if nothing bad had happened to me I would be at her old home, maybe going to a party, and actually enjoying it.

"Hey!" someone said, breaking my thoughts. It was nobody I knew. A couple guys probably lacrosse players. They were all tall and bulky, and they all looked drunk.

"Hello." I said avoiding eye contact. I lived in Michigan were the two worst cities were. I knew how to handle things like this.

"What's the matter little lady? All danced out?" The same guy asked, it looked like he was the leader.

"No. I don't dance." I said. I hoped he would go away.

"Aw! Not even for me?" He asked stepping closer.

"Please leave me alone." I warned not in the mood to be nice any more. He pouted putting a hand on my waist.

"A pretty little lady like you shouldn't be alone." He said quietly. I let out a huff and grabbed his wrist I pulled and twisted so his hand faced backward and his arm was straight out. I placed my free hand on his shoulder putting a little pressure but at the way his arm was angled it hurt. I pushed down a little so he was bent over. His group backed up surprised.

"This 'pretty little lady' has taken defense classes since she was 5." I warned pushing a little harder on his arm. "So try anything like that again I will snap your shoulder you understand?" I asked. He and his group nodded quickly and I let go. They scampered away like dogs with their tails under them.

"Wow." Someone said. This time the voice was familiar. I turned to see Stiles with a look of surprise on his face. "I was going to step in but you handled that quite well."

"Yeah. Well it's what I was taught."

"Where did you learn that?"

"A self-defense class on a little corner in Detroit. I had to drive at least an hour every week to go but it was worth it I guess."

"You used to live in Michigan?" Stiles asked. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to figure out more about me, maybe try and figure out why I had a panic attack.

"Yeah."

"Why did you move?" He inquired, rocking on his heels.

"I know what you are trying to do but not gonna work Stilinski." I huffed. "I will put you in an arm lock." I warned pointing my finger at him. He put his hands up in fear and back up.

"Yes sir- I mean ma'am- I mean sure, yup, I understand." He said flustered. I laughed, an actually laugh. It was the most I had in a while. Stiles smiled.

"C'mon. I'll introduce you to some people."

I let Stiles drag me around. He introduced me to a couple people. Even Danny who seemed to not really like Stiles but he seemed to like me. We were inside talking to a group of people and I was actually having a pretty good time in till Scott ran into us. He was clutching his head like he had a headache.

"Yo, Scotty you okay?" Stiles asked, but Scott only pushed passed us, and the Allison flew by us a few moments later. Stiles looked at me with concern. I returned the look and he grabbed my hand pulling towards the direction they went. We got out just in time to see that Allison left with some guy and Scott was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no." Stiles said. Putting his hands on his head and rubbing them through his hair.

"Allison left with some creep didn't she?" I asked.

"Yes. Derek Hale. His house burnt down 10 years ago killing most of his family." Stiles said. "He left Beacon Hills a long time ago…"

"And you are wonder why he's back."

"Yep."

"Well. I'll go make sure Allison is okay. You go check on Scott. He looked pretty sick." I told him placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded licking his lips.

"Yeah, okay. Text me if Allison's okay?"

"Of course." I said. Stiles nodded and started to walk away. "And Stiles?" I said stopping him in his tracks, he turned looking at me up and down, trying to decide if he need to help me befre anything else. "Thanks."

He smiled and nodded before turning and running to his jeep. I walked to my car and drove to Allison's as fast as legally possible.

When I got there I ran up to the door and knocked on the door. A woman opened it, who I assumed was Mrs. Argent, she was tall and had red hair and a stern and angled face that was cold and harsh.

"Uh hi. I'm a friend of Allison's, I…um…well" I could barely speak. I don't know what it was about it but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Mrs. Argent sighed like she was used to it.

"Allison, "she called "it's for you." A door opened from down a hall upstairs and Allison appeared. When she saw me she smiled.

"Hi, Adria." She said. She seemed kind of down. I felt bad. "Are you here or your clothes?"

"Uh, kind of…I wanted to make sure you got home alright but obviously you did."

Allison smiled a little. "I'll go grab them." She said and disappeared. I stood there with Mrs. Argent for a little while hopping that she wouldn't say anything and luckily she didn't. A few moments later Allison appeared with my clothes and came down handing them to me and mumbled and thanks and goodnight. I nodded and left.

On my drive home I texted Stiles letting him know that Allison was okay. He didn't respond.

When I got home my mom was in bed, so I crept upstairs and changed before collapsing on my bed and drifting away.


End file.
